Change Isn't Always That Bad
by Melikameli
Summary: <html><head></head>Don and Raph are both depressed, because they think they'll never find love in their lives. Can a simple accident change all this? (Femleoxraph FemmikeyxDon)</html>
1. Chapter 1

Hi dear readers!

I am deeply sorry for deleting Just A Little Secret, but I had to.

Now I have this new story which contains femleoxraph AND femMikeyxdon.

Please review and I'll update as fast as I can.

Change Isn't Always that Bad

Chapter 1:Depression

It was the day after April's wedding. Don was depressed because

he knew he could never get a love intrest. Of course, he was one of the only four mutant turtles in the world, and no matter how much the humans would be kind to them they won't be accepted among them. Donatello sighed. What was he gonna do?

Even though Raph would never say it out loud, he was jelous.

Jelous of Adam for getting together with Joi. Jelous of Casey for getting together with April, and jelous of all humans for being able to get together with whoever they wanted.

Raphael entered Splinter's room. He sat down toward his Sensei, then said:"You wanted to see me, father?"

Splinter simply nodded. "My son, I am aware of what happened between Joi and Adam. Tell me, did you have feelings for her?"

Raph said:"Just a crush. Plus , I get it now , Humans will never love us." His voice very sad.

Splinter said:" Raphael, never lose hope. You might find what you seek in times you never expect them ." He smiled at his son,

"You are dismissed."

Raph bowed respectfully, then stood up and made his way to his room.

He had no idea, how right splinter was gonna be...

Sorry for the short chapter , but I promise next one would be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Change Isn't Always That Bad

Chapter 2: The Accident

Don was trying to build a machine to turn them human. And after hours of work, it was finally done. He called his brothers to his lab so he could test his invention.

"Don, you sure this thing won't hurt us?"Leo asked for the hundrenth time. Donnie sighed, pissed. "Leo, for the hundrenth time, yes!"

Leo just shrugged and opened the door to the cabin-like then entered it. Miey did the same. Don pulled the lever.

Time Skip-1 minute later

Raph and Don were worried. Raph growled angrily, then stepped into Leo's cabin, only to find a beautiful female turtle with leaf green skin, curved plastron and light blue hair to her waist lying unconscious.

He picked her up, suddenly realizing she was Leo.

"Donnie! we've got a big problem!"he shouted at the top of his lungs.

TIME SKIP

"Donnie, when will they wake up?" Raph asked. He wasn't exactly best known for his patience. "By my calculations, Leo should wake up right about,now." Don answered.

Sure enough, Leo slowly opened her eyelids and sat up. "Guys, what happened?"she asked tiredly. "Something went wrong with the machinary and appearantly changed you and Mikey into females ..."

Leo took a look at herself and screamed. She blushed blood red. 'She looks cute when she is blushing,' Raph thought.

Just then, Casey and April entered the infirmary (Remember, Mikey is still asleep)

April looked shocked, but Casey wasn't. "Hey Raph, you didn't tell me about your girfriend!"he commented teasingly.

Raph and Leo both blushed at the same time. "She is not my girlfriend, that's Leo you bonehead!" Raph growled angrily.

"Well in that case, I think you should ask her out..."

Leo blushed a darker shade of red, then said:"Shut it, Casey!"

None of them knew what was going to happen to them next...


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for reviewing! It made me super happy! And about the light blue hair: I chose that colour because I think Leo should be prettier than Mikey, and the second is I love anime. I've read some fanfics about female turtles which they are bald and honestly, I don't like that idea. As for the personality part, I will make sure not to make Leo girlish all of a sudden.

Change Isn't Always That Bad

Chapter 3:

Two weeks has passed from the accident ; Leo and Mikey are trying to adapt to their new body.

Leo didn't tell anyone, but she kept having wierd thoughts about Raph, like how attractive he looks when practicing his moves or how cute he looks when he smiles geniunly...

She frowned. This thoughts were making her go crazy! She had to talk to someone, any one... APRIL!

Leo sat up from her bed and ran out. While making her way to the lair entrance, she bumped into Raph. Raph looked at her, concerned. "Ya okay Leo? Ya were spacing out in your room all today."

Leo blushed."Yeah, I'm Ok."Raph just shrugged and went away.

At April's

"Hey April" Leo greeted their human friend.

"Hey Leo" April greeted back. "Something wrong?"

"No, but I need to talk to you about some stuff..."

An hour later

"So find yourself thinking more and more about Raph?"

Leo just nodded.

"Uh, have you considered falling in love with him?"

Leo spat out the tea she was drinking. "No way!"

"It's not impossible Leo, just think about it. You are one of the only four mutant turtles..."

She sighed. "But how should I be sure?"

"If you're falling for him, then you'll be nervous around him. You'll feel your heart beat faster, and you'll feel butterflies in your stomach whenever you see him."

"Thanks April. I'll think about it..."

She made her way back to the lair, thinking about what April said.

'I wonder if Raph's awake' she thought to herself.

Here it is! Sorry for the delay, I had lots of exams to study for...

But don't worry, I won't abandon this story. I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

So, I had some free time and wrote the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Change Isn't Always That Bad

Chapter 4

- Raph was still pondering about his encounter with Leo and so many questions clouded his mind: Why did I feel so nervous around her? Why did I get so happy from seeing her? Why?

- He gripped his head with annoyance. He was never good with emotional stuff.

Training? Yes. Fighting? Yes. But feelings? ABSOULUTE no. He stood up and went to Don's Lab. He was gonna get some answers, Big Time.

At the Lab:

- "Don can I talk to you?"

Don looked at him with curiosity . "Sure" he replied hesitantly. "Is some thing bothering you?"

"Yeah it is. It's about Leo..."

"Come on Raph we all know you guys fight a lot ..."

"No it's not like that Don. Today she bumped into me and I felt something strange. I was so happy to see her, but also nervous around her. Guess I'm sick..."

"You totally are"

"Really?What's the problem with me?"

"It's called falling"

"Huh?"

"I mean falling in love!"

"What! Are you completely out of your mind?!"

"Raph I'm completely Okay!"

"You're kidding right?"

"I'm dead serious. Look..." He sighed. "This was gonna happen sooner or later, because we're the only ones of our kind and plus, opposites do attract don't they?"

He said with a smirk.

"Don I think... I think... You're right!"

"Go tell her then!"

"She won't feel the same..."

"Why not? If you don't go tell her she'll end up with someone else..."

"Like who?"

"Oh I don't know , maybe a samurai friend of ours?"

Raph's blood boiled at the mention of Leo and Usagi together. He made a promise to himself : that won't happen, never. Because he was gonna tell her first thing tomorrow .


End file.
